warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brightheart
|pastaffie = LionClan (Modern) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Unknown Brightpaw Lostface, Brightheart Brightheart Brightheart |familyl = Frostfur Lionheart Cinderpelt Thornclaw, Brackenfur Cloudtail Whitewing, Ambermoon Dewnose, Snowbush Lilyheart, Seedpaw |familyt = Mother: Father: Sister: Brothers: Mate: Daughters: Sons: Foster Daughters: |mentor = Whitestorm, Cloudtail (unofficially) |apps = Jayfeather (temporarily) |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, A Clan in Need, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger patches along her back, a ginger tail, one blue eye, thick, soft fur, with fur torn away from one side of her face, a missing eye, shredded ears, and huge claw marks scored across her muzzle. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret Firestar's Quest Bramblestar's Storm In the The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Forest of Secrets A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior In the Lost Warrior Arc The Lost Warrior In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: The Right Choice? The Clans Decide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence Trivia *She was mistakenly mentioned as white with tortoiseshell patches instead of white with ginger patches. *She was seen as a flecked cat instead of patched. *Brightheart respects Cloudtail's lack of faith in StarClan. *In ''Cats of the Clans ''and ''The Ultimate Guide, Brightheart was shown with an amber eye. *She was mistakenly described with both eyes on multiple occasions. *In The Forgotten Warrior, Brightheart is mistakened for Briarlight, as it says Jayfeather heard "Brightheart dragging herself over to him." *In Yellowfang's Secret, Brightheart is shown as a solid-colored cat. *When Jayfeather and Hollyleaf switch their apprentice roles in The Sight, Firestar says that Brightheart will be a mentor again soon. However, this is never mentioned again, and isn't touched upon at all, since each apprentice since then has been assigned a different mentor: **Foxleap was given to Squirrelflight, and his sister Icecloud to Whitewing. **Rosepetal and Toadstep were given to Squirrelflight and Cloudtail, respectively. **Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight were given to Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, and Thornclaw, respectively. **Dovewing and Ivypool were given Lionblaze and Cinderheart as mentors. **Cherryfall and Molewhisker were assigned to Foxleap and Rosepetal, respectively. **Lilyheart and Seedpaw were given to Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe. **Ambermoon, Snowbush, and Dewnose had Spiderleg, Ivypool, and Whitewing as mentors, respectively. **Stormcloud's mentor was Squirrelflight. **Hollytuft was given Cloudtail as a mentor. **Sparkpaw and Alderpaw are given Cherryfall and Molewhisker as mentors.Revealed on Kate's blog *She has been described with white patches of fur. *Vicky confirmed on her Facebook page that Lionheart is the father of Brightheart and her littermates.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *Kate suspects that Brightheart will lose her wounds in StarClan.http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/the-first-battle-spoiler-page/comment-page-4/#comments *Despite being a queen in Dovewing's Silence, she is listed in the allegiances as a warrior. Family Members Mate: :Cloudtail: Daughters: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Sons: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Foster Daughters: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Mother: :Frostfur: Father: :Lionheart: Brothers: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Sister: :Cinderpelt: :Ivypool: :Leafkit: :Honeykit: Grandson: :Larkkit: Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great Grandmother: :Harepounce: Uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown Great Aunt: :One-eye: Half-Uncles: :Longtail: :Snowkit: Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit: Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower: Nephew: :Molepaw: Nieces: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-Nephews: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: Great-Nieces: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: Cousins: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Unnamed Kit: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Strikepaw: :Sleekpaw: :Juniperpaw: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Queen Category:Mentors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Females Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:After Sunset: The Right Choice? characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Leafpool's Wish characters Category:Major Character Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Kit